Switched
by Silkie the observer
Summary: Five students from Murakami High school build a machine that places them in the teen titans bodies, and the teen titans in their bodies! Only... They do it at the wrong time.Apparently, Slade is making a comeback! How will they all deal with their new bodies and the problems that deal with it?(BB/RAE)(Rob/Star)(CY/BEE) I do not own the teen titans. Obviously. Cowritten by Titansoul
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story! :D**

Lavender sat on the junior island. She hurriedly tried to finish her homework before the bell rang. She was too busy last night. I mean how could she finish her homework? The Witches of Salem was on! She would have finished her homework in the morning if it weren't for people throwing carrots at her on the bus. Matter of fact, they were _ still_ doing it.

She snapped her head up at her perpetrator." May you please stop?" She asked desperately. It was because of them she was still on the third problem.

"Why? It's fun trying to feed nerds!" They yelled back. They started giggling.

Lavender took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and muttered "Nerds rule the world." She tells herself this every time they do this. _One day,_ she thought, _One day you'll be sitting in the hospital, looking up at me with fear._

She was planning to be an anesthesiologist. It's not like she was planning to poison them or anything. She would just like the look of fear on their faces.

Another carrot. Followed by hysterical giggling."STOP IT!" She screeched.

All of the juniors looked at her.

"What? Do you prefer bread instead?" The whole junior island broke into laughter. Her face turned red. She hastily stuffed her unfinished homework in her binder and stood up and walked away.

* * *

Naomi walked onto the school property. She made sure looked well groomed as always. Her socks were the same, just stopping at the right height, her shoes looked as if they were just brought this morning, her skirt stopped just above her knees. Her shirt had no stain on it and it had no wrinkle on it. Her sleeves stopped at her wrists, perfectly cuffed. Her brown hair had been combed and smelled of cinnamon. It stopped at her shoulders, no split ends in sight.

And in her right hand, was her well groomed dog. A Beagle, to be precise. Her dog, Rosie, had not one flea or tick on her body. Rosie had a shiny coat covering her body. Her nails were cut to the right size, and so her tail. It had been like that when her family adopted her.

The reason she was allowed to bring her dog on campus was because the school agreed to let Rosie train for helping blind people. They agreed to let Naomi bring her dog to each of her classes, to let Rosie get used to be around so much people.

As Naomi strode to the high schools doors, she realized a big buff freshman girl blocked it. She could see she was chewing gum. At least, she thought she was. It was black as tar.

She calmly walked towards her. She was about to go for the door when she tripped. She fell to the ground.

This was not good. Not good at all. Her shoes were now sprinkled with dirt. And so was her outfit. Rosie was busy sniffing the girl who tripped her when the rude freshman kicked the dog.

Her dog.

Naomi got up, and tried to keep a calm demeanor. Maybe the girl was having a bad day.

"Excuse me, but I would like it if you wouldn't trip me and not kick my dog." She said, dusting off her clothes. Her voice had a Russian accent to it.

"Excuse me, but I think I don't care." The girl remarked.

Naomi wasn't about to scold this girl. Her mother should be doing that. Instead she just tried to go through the door again.

The girl tripped her again.

"Stop it!" She yelled.

"Make me." The said.

"I don't think I can,"

"Good for you."

"Listen, I need to get into the school now, so, if you would please stop tripping me..." She went for the door again. She tripped again.

"Stop it or you'll be sorry,"

"I think that's a fight in my language." The girl remarked.

"And what language is that? Amazon or ogre?"

The girl stared at her with a gaping mouth. She then looked at her own body. Next thing you know, the girl was the passage to Niagara falls."I'm so sorry please forgive me! I just had a really bad morning! I'm sorry!" The girl sniffed.

Naomi took the girl an hugged her. "It's okay." She cooed. "If it will make you feel better, you can eat lunch with me if you like."

"O-okay." The girl sounded so small then.

Naomi pulled back smiled at her. "Come on, let us go in the school." With that, Naomi and her new friend went in.

* * *

Tyler sat in the principals office. Five minutes into school and he was already in principal was talking outside in the hall with his bus driver. They were speaking in hushed voices, so he really couldn't tell what they were saying.

He slumped in the chair. He didn't really know what he did wrong this time. As far as he knew, all he did was be late for the bus.** For the seventh time.**

The principal walked into her office. She pulled out her chair an sat in it. She took a minute to add sweetener to her coffee. Then she looked at him through her eyes.

Those eyes.

The eyes that seem to haunt every student after they go to bed.

The serious eyes.

"So, I'm here to inform you that your bus driver has retired." She said.

His head snapped up. He had been waiting for that news! That old chump claimed to never see him at his bus stop. He said he was standing way far to the side. Only Tyler had been sitting on the bench every time the bus driver would say that.

"I am also here to inform you that you are not to go on the buses for a couple of weeks."

His smile slipped off his face. Rita went on his bus! Tara went on his bus! Lola went on his bus! Those were one of the schools most prettiest girls! They weren't popular or anything, they were just really pretty.

Plus, Lavender went on that bus.

He shook his head to rid the thought.

"We cannot allow you to go on the bus for a while. This situation caused too much problems."

He slumped in his chair.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lark, but I guess you'll have to fond some other way to go to school."

She motioned for him to go while she scooted her chair to her laptop. Tyler groaned and left the office. As soon as he stepped into the front office the nerdy peppy girl who is a T.A. at the main desk laid eyes on him. "Your in trouble." She guessed.

"No, just a stupid punishment." He corrected.

"Maybe the stupid punishment is for your own good," she muttered. She really didn't like his tone today.

* * *

Rambo pushed up his glasses. He sprayed his cart with wax again. He was working on his project. It was about how a race car works. So far, all he needed to do was make it look presentable for the presentation tomorrow.

His sister breezed into his little room. It was free period for both of them, and the principal had been so kind to lend him a room. But his little sister wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to stay downstairs.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Alex asked me to ask you that you should come to Mr. Brig's classroom. Now."

Rambo sighed. "Okay. Go Leslie." He politely shooed her away. Leslie skipped downstairs.

If Alex must feel the need to interrupt his time with something, it must be really important.

* * *

Alex sat at the meeting table. He was at the end of the carved oak tree. Lavender and Rambo sat at his side while Naomi and Tyler sat at they're left.

"So, we are all here for our project in Mrs. Savittz class."

Everyone just blinked at him. They didn't know what to say.

"Does anybody know what we are doing?"

"No." Lavender answered.

"We are going to switch bodies with the heroes of our city."

Naomi choked on the Orange juice she was drinking. "The Teen Titans!" She gasped. That was impossible! What was this silly boy thinking!

"Uh huh." He answered. "I built machine along with a spell someone posted on the internet and now I know how to switch bodies with anyone now." He smiled triumphantly. "I'm like the next Greg Mendel!"

Everyone stared at him like he was mad.

"See?" He got up and walked over to a cloaked figure. He then pulled off the creamy sheet covering it then gestured to the thing that was supposed to be their project. "All you have to do is let this thing read your eye." He pointed to a circle shaped thingie with a large hole in it.

"Just stick your face in front of this and open your eyes wide, say the name of the person you need to switch bodies with, and boom! Within three hours, your in their bodies. It works with the eye because you know, some say it's the portal to your soul." He explained.

"It's ugly." Naomi commented.

"Well it's not like we are entering it into a beauty contest," Alex said.

"What about my dog?" Naomi yelled. "What if the soul of whoever's body gets so mad she hurts her!" She petted her beloved beagle.

"They won't. Now it's our whole project because you guys chipped in and got us some parts for this thing. Except Lavender."

He drew a pointed look to her. So would you do us the honor of cutting the blue wire?" He asked as he picked up some sharp looking scissors and handing it to her.

She snatched the scissors away from him and walked up to the thingie that was her project. She looked inside the hole. The blue cord was thin, so it would be easy to snap. She tried to each for it, but it was too far.

"Hurry up, Lavender, the project is due in two weeks." Alex urged.

"Yeah, we don't have all day. Tyler agreed.

"One year later..." Naomi muttered.

"I'd be done waxing my cart by now." Rambo commented.

"Just cut the blue wire, Lavender." Alex tapped his foot.

Lavender couldn't concentrate with all of them talking to her like that. She turned her head around.

"I'm trying to cut the damn cord, but I can't fucking concentrate with you all yelling in my ear every minute! Shut the fudge up!" She yelled. With at, she turned back to the hole to resume what she was doing.

All of them watched in stunned silence.

_Snap!_

The blue wire was finally cut.

"There," she said, turning on her heel.

Alex stepped up. "I go first, since I built the thing." He held his face in front of the hole and let it read his eye. "Robin." He said.

"I wanted to be Robin!" Tyler whined.

Alex looked at him after a minute. "No, you can't. It has to match our personalities. and our looks. You have strawberry blonde hair, and I have brown hair."

"So who am I?" He asked.

"Your Beastboy. Yeah, he's green all over but he had blonde hair before. And you kinda act like him. Based on how he acts at that pizza restaurant they sometimes go to."

Tyler stepped up to the machine and said Beastboy's name. "I don't feel anything."

"Didn't I say it takes about hours for us to switch bodies?!"

"Damn. I still have to go to class." Tyler muttered.

"Me next! Me next!" Naomi yelled.

She ran to the machine and did the same thing as Tyler and Alex did, only she picked Starfire.

Lavender picked Raven and Rambo picked Cyborg.

Alex had a wicked smile on his face. "Now all we have to do is wait."


	2. Chapter 2

The Titans sluggishly walked through the main room doors. They were unusually extra tired after Robin's training sessions. Little did they know that they're souls were actually leaving their bodies.

Cyborg desperately wanted to go to sleep, but his robot part of him wouldn't let him before chowing down some meat. He went to the freezer and got out a frozen package of Tortellinies. He looked at his teammates. "Any of you want some?" He asked.

"Yes Cyborg! But please give me a small amount. I wish to go to sleep as soon as possible." Starfire answered, forcing a small smile on her face.

Robin shook his head. "No thanks. I'm going to bed right now." He said as he walked towards the OPS room doors, headed for his room.

"Same." Raven said. She teleported to her room in an instant. Beastboy was already asleep on the couch.

After Cyborg cooked his and Star's tortellini, then having a discussion about mustard, they all retired to their beds.

* * *

Alex looked at his room. He already straightened his room out, took a shower, explained to his parents that he'd be acting weird for a few weeks, and printed out a little summary about how his life was and put it on the desk. He yawned. The spell was starting to have an effect on him. He laid down on his dark blue bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Starfire woke up and stretched. She immediately could tell something was off. Her head was on the bed for one. She usually slept with her head hanging off the bed. Two, when she stretched she felt shorter than normal. Three, she felt her hair stop at her shoulders.

She opened her eyes and wiped the sleep out of them. She screamed when she saw her hands.

They were paler. Just like Robins skin. The hands weren't calloused. They also seemed a bit smaller. She jumped up and ran to her new bedrooms bathroom mirror. Staring back at her, was a normal scared 16 year old girl.

The girl looked almost perfect. Her hair was brown. She was shorter. She had pale blue eyes, not fully green ones.

She screamed much louder this time. Her parents ran into her bathroom.

_Parents?!_

The last time she remembered, her parents were dead! And they certainly did not look like regular humans.

"Bunny, are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?" Her mom asked.

But Starfire just screamed at her too. The parents jumped a little, but calmed down quickly and looked at their 'daughter'.

Her new parents looked at each other with worried faces. "Do you need some soup?" Her father asked.

She looked at them with wide eyes."S-soup?"

"Yes, you can have it for breakfast." Her mom said.

Starfire forced herself to remain calm. "Soup would be nice, mother."

Her mom hid her confused face. Since when did her daughter caller her mother?

* * *

Lavender opened up her eyes proudly. The first thing that she did was check her arms.

_Yes!_

It worked! Her arms were now pale and more muscular.

She was Raven!

She ran out her new room's doors. "I'M RAVEN!I'M RAVEN EVERYBODY!WAKE UP IT TOTALLY WORKED!" She yelled, banging on doors and running through the hall's.

A groggy Tyler walked out of his room. "Yeah, I can see." He muttered.

"AREN'T YOU EXCITED!WE ARE SUPERHEROES!WE'RE STRONG AND FIGHT CRIME!I HAVE NEVER FELT THIS BIG IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

"Yeah. Stop screaming in my ear like that, please." He said calmly.

"Ugh! What a party pooper." She said as she ran down the hall to wake Rambo up.

Tyler walked down the hall. His new body was a little scrawny but definitely strong. He punched his wall with all his strength to test out how strong Beastboy was, and he never knew he could make a hole like he did that morning.

Lavender looked excited that morning.

He walked into the main room and gasped. The main room was probably bigger than his house combined. Oh, what a life he's gonna have for the next few weeks. He almost felt sorry for the people who had to give this up.

Lavender walked inside the room. "Woah..." Her eyes widened at the sight.

Tyler looked at her through the corner of her eye.

She's so beautiful...

Before he could rid the thoughts, he realized he wasn't talking about Ravens body, he was talking about _her._

He shook his head for the second time that week.

Lavender turned to him. "I'm going to explore the tower for a while. Come if you want," she lazily waved her hands to him and walked out into the hall again.

* * *

Raven woke up. Then shuddered. Something was wrong. She felt _free._

Free from her father's wrath, free to feel emotions, everything.

She sat up. She grabbed a strand of hair. It was almost black. Dark brown.

Oh no...

It was that stupid wannabe Pinocchio puppet wasn't it?! He was the only person who could switch souls from bodies. Only... only if he'd done it, she'd be in a puppet right now, wouldn't she?

And she didn't know whose poor girls body she was in right now. She just realized the dangers that came with her body. With the girls emotions, she could ruin the entire city!

Oh Azar, what a disaster.

* * *

Beastboy stared hard at himself in a mirror. Could this be a dream of his younger self? No, he looked way different. Plus, he had strawberry blonde hair, not just straight out blonde.

He looked pretty handsome, but not as handsome like his regular face back in his own body. He was silently freaking out about how the rest of his new life became. Oh, and plus he'll have to go school. He groaned out of irritation.

He touched his new face. He was pale, but not that pale. He had a good cheek bones. His hair was tousled a bit but otherwise fine. He pasted on a striking smile. This guy must get a lot of girls.

He brushed his bangs out of his face as he washed his face.

* * *

Naomi looked at herself. Of course she was in her bra and underwear, she had got familiar with other parts while she was in the shower.

Starfire had a slim body, and was inhumanely tall. She was expecting non human qualities when it came to Starfire. The girl was an alien, obviously. Her eyes were fully green. Her skin was naturally tan and her hair was red. This girl was every man's dream.

"Hello, I'm Starfire." She tested out her voice. It was very high pitched.

She turned around to Starfires closet. There was this elephant thing in the back of it. It wasn't moving. She decided to touch it. When she took the snout of it it started sucking air powerfully, as well as her hair.

She squealed as she hurriedly put the snout back in its cup holder thing.

Okay, maybe that was her alien vacuum cleaner.

She pulled out a outfit from a fuzzy pink hanger.

It was a purple crop top and a purple mini skirt. Boots were leaning against the wall in the closet.

Nu-uh. This won't do. It showed too much skin. She couldn't believe Starfire went parading around in this type of wear, leaving men no type of imagination!

Oh, she'd have to go shopping later, help this poor girl out. For now, she have to wear it all morning.

* * *

Robin walked to his so called school. He woke up highly irritated because he woke up in another boys body, and he had the audacity to leave papers about how his life went. He had to try and figure out how to do something. Now.

He looked at the paper of the names and pictures of his new team members. They were easy to spot. They were the ones just standing there awkwardly or staring at the school in fear.

"Raven!" He shouted.

A girl with almost raven black hair and brown eyes looked at him.

"Raven? Is that you?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously. I'm the only one responding to you."

"Raven! Your Okay!" He hugged her without thinking. Then quickly pulled back. He had never been filled with such emotion that he hugged his teammates. Even when he wanted to.

"Just peachy." She remarked.

"Any idea how we got here?" He asked, maintaining his serious tone somewhere.

"It's not Pinocchio." She said.

"...What?"

"The puppet? The one who switched me and Starfires bodies?"

"Oh. Yeah." He said.

They were quiet for a moment.

"Robin? What if the person in my body ruins the whole city? With her emotions?"

He looked at her. "It won't happen. We'll get there before that happens."

She nodded, but she didn't know if she quite believed him.

"Right now, let's focus on finding the others." He said.

Raven looked at the paper. Her picture was second. Lavender Florez was scrawled at the bottom. So her name was Lavender. Robin's name was Alex Inart.

The next one was a guy named Tyler Sine. He was strawberry blonde. And quite handsome.

She looked around. Who was supposed to be Tyler? Cyborg, Beastboy?

She finally spotted him. He was standing in front of the high school doors. He seemed frozen there. They walked up to him.

"Hello there," she said from behind him. Her voice sounded so odd in a monotone in this kind voice.

Beastboy turned around and looked at her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Raven." She pointed to the boy next to her. "Robin."

Beastboy gasped. "I'm not the only one!" He jumped up and down. "Yay!"

"Calm down. We need to get in our bodies A.S.A.P."

"Yeah! I don't dig going to school," he agreed.

Just then the school bus stopped on driveway. And then, Rambo stepped out. Along with his sister. He awkwardly said goodbye to her as she parted and walked toward the school.

"That must be Cyborg." Robin pointed out.

"Hey Rambo!" He called out. Cyborg looked at him. Robin did the motion for him to come here.

He ran over there. "Uhhh, hi."He greeted.

"Cyborg!" Beastboy yelled.

Cyborg looked at him. "Beastboy?" He said.

"Yeah! You okay? You look a little lost, bro!"

Cyborg glanced around. "I guess we all look a little lost, don't we?"

As soon as Raven was about to say something, The cheerleaders came out of the school bus. And among those cheerleaders, was Tara Markov. She saw Tyler and made her way over there.

"Tyler!" She yelled. She came over and hugged him.

"Tara..!" He managed to get out.

"Did you do great on that pop quiz in class?"

Beastboy stared at her. Raven hid the look of disgust on her face. She could smell her perfume where she was standing.

"Um... I haven't gotten it back yet.." He answered.

"Oh, okay." She turned around to see the other titans.

"Hey Lavender! Rambo, Alex." She greeted.

"Hey... Tara..."

She smiled. "Well, I have to go to class. Bye guys!" She said as she walked inside the school.

"Wait! Let me walk you there!" Beastboy yelled as he ran to catch up with her.

"...So Taras alive, huh?" Robin said after a while.

"I guess so." Cyborg answered.

"Traitor..." Raven muttered.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Nothing. Where is Starfire?"

"I don't know. Let's go check in the office."

* * *

Starfire looked at her ten year old brother. They were both skipping school today due to Starfires "sudden sickness" apparently she was labeled as sick after her little freak out this morning. She wasn't sure why her brother didn't go though...

She looked up. Her brother was talking to her in a different language. It sounded like Russian.

He pointed to the T.V. controller and said the sentence again. His voice was ending on a high note gave off the impression he was asking a question.

"Uhhh..."

Suddenly, she remembered something that would help understand languages a bit more. She leaned down, gently grabbed the collar of her brothers neck and pled him towards her, then kissed him for a while on the lips.

The whole time, her brothers face was getting redder and redder. When she let go, she recited the sentence he asked in her head. Only she didn't understand any of it.

She remembered she was still fully human at the moment. She gasped at the sight of her brothers face. He was as red as a tomato. Then he muttered something and ran to his room.

"Oh, brother, I am so sorry for embarrassing you like that! Please forgive me!" She was too late. His door was ready closed. She sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, sorry for not updating my stories more sooner, but I had a busy week. My dad was visiting.**

Alex sat in front of Cyborgs computer. He wasn't doing any work, though. He was mostly playing Cool math games.

He didn't know where the rest of his classmates were. Suddenly he heard a high-pitched shriek emit from the bathroom. He quickly ran towards it.

Naomi was standing there pointing at a pink maggot who was on the counter.

"What is that thing!" She screamed.

"Relax, it's just a worm." He reassured.

"It's staring at me! What is it doing in the tower!" She demanded.

"I don't know. Here, let me throw it out." As Alex reached for Silkie, Silkie quickly saw what he was doing so he hopped onto Naomi's leg. And stuck there.

Naomi screamed. She could feel Silkie's worm juice and little pink legs on her.

She hysterically fell to the floor while trying to wiggle her leg free of the creäture.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screeched, waving her arms around as one might do if they got attacked by piranhas.

Silkie climbed onto her chest. "Help me! It's attacking me! The poor worm looked at her in confusion. Wasn't she his owner? He was supposed to be defending him from Robin, not screaming for help!

Alex saw the hint of the green collar on Silkie. "Wait," He gently picked up Silkie.

"He's somebody's pet here." He announced.

"Who is?" She asked.

Well, by the look of things, she was. I mean he immediately hopped onto her when he felt threatened by him.

"Yours." He simply said.

"Mine? No, I can't-" she started, but Alex interrupted her.

"Look at it this way. Pretend she's your dog, Rosie. And do it for Starfire. It's the least you can do after stealing her body."

"O-Okay." She sniffed as she held out her hands for Silkie to hop on.

But Silkie didn't go.

_He said they stole the titans bodies! No wonder she freaked out when she saw them! He burgled angrily, as if to say "You imposters! You'd have to be mad to think I'm spending time with you!" _He flipped his tail in Alex's face. When Alex dropped him, he scurried off almost as fast like a cheetah.

"Um. It looks like he has other plans..."

The Crime alert sounded.

"What is that?" Cyborgs voice boomed from down the hall.

Alex looked on his communicator. Someone named the Hive five was robbing the bank. Though, only four people were robbing it right now. Why were they called the Hive five if only four of them is in their team?

"Uh. There is a crime alert at the bank of America... let's go..."

"How? We're in the middle of an island!" Lavender showed up in the hall.

"I saw a cool car in Cyborgs garage. We could use that." Rambo answered.

"How? It'll go under-" Lavender started.

"It must fly or something. I remember being in the arcade and I saw the titans drive to a crime in their car." Tyler interrupted.

"True." Alex agreed.

They followed Rambo into the garage and climbed into the T-car.

Naomi sunk into the seats. They were so comfy, and great for their backs.

"This must be to help with the soreness after a battle." She observed.

"Right on..." Tyler closed his now green eyes. A tiny smile crept onto his lips.

They pulled up to the bank. Gizmo turned around and let out a string of cuss words. He saw the T-car pull up. A line of dust followed behind it.

Then the titans stepped out. Gizmo's eyebrows creased in confusion. The Titans were just staring at them, sizing him up. Usually Robin would've yelled "Titans, GO!" By now.

Alex looked at the little midget. "They fight _this _dude?"

Gizmo glared at him. He wasn't very fond of people making fun of his size.

"Don't under-estimate me you Pissworms!" He yelled.

The Titans looked startled. "What a foul mouth he has..." He heard Starfire mutter.

"Okay... let's fight!" Alex yelled.

They all ran towards the Hive five shouting war cries.

Gizmo was more confused than anything. Usually Starfire and Raven would probably be flying through the air, Beastboy would have changed to an animal by now, Gizmo would be climbing on Cyborgs back, and Robin would be whipping his staff every which way.

Perhaps this was a new strategy.

He was cut off by his thoughts when a fist slammed into his stomach. It was Robin.

He quickly pushed a button on his wrist, therefore triggering the metal spider legs coming out his backpack. He ran towards Robin with great speed. Robin whipped out his staff and blocked a leg with it. Starfire was kicking Mammoth, but so far Mammoth was winning. All the Hive five was winning. Robin saw this and decided to call it quits. He dove for the money bag and ran inside the bank. He hurriedly put the bag next to the scared front desk worker and ran outside to the T-car. "In the car!" He yelled. The Titans dived back into the car and sped off.

Gizmo looked at them in bewilderment. "What just happened?"

The rest of his accomplices just shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

Starfire was sitting on her bed. She was watching When Vacations Attack, that episode where the Rome hotel was on fire. It was such a travesty. From the video clips it looked like it was really a _divine _looking hotel.

She chewed on her popcorn. Instead of butter, she put some mustard in there. What could she say? It made the taste better. Her new mother entered the room.

"What are you doing eating that popcorn? You know better than to eat that garbage while your sick in this house!" She scolded.

"Uh. Sorry mother." She put the popcorn in the purple plastic trashcan next to her bed.

"Now, I have some Clam Chowder for you. Your favorite. Perhaps it will help with your sickness." She handed her the bowl of Clam Chowder. "You want crackers with it?" She asked.

"No thank you." Starfire politely answered.

"Okay. I'm down at my art studio if you need me." Her mother left the room.

She tasted the Clam Chowder."Mmmm!" It had a very uniquely great taste! How come she never saw this kind of soup earlier in life! It really amazed her that her planet didn't have all these recipes!

As she resumed watching T.V. her brother entered the room. "Naomi?"

"Yes?"

"Daddy told me you got sick. So I forgive you about our incident earlier. Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled. She didn't want the little boy to be mad at her.

"Okay. My friends are coming over to play. Don't go in my room!" With that warning, he ran out the door.

* * *

It was P.E. for Raven. She sat in the girls room on the bench in between the lockers while other girls gossiped as they changed into they're P.E. clothes.

She watched as a girl put this weird contraption thingy on her eyelash and pulled it across. When it came off, her eyelids looked extra thick and more curled. She didn't understand why would girls put on makeup when their just about to sweat it off.

The girls P.E. teacher walked in. She took one look around and yelled out an order. "Girls, today we are going to run two laps around the school then were going to play capture the flag with the freshman girls!" Mumbles and groans filled the room as the girls filed out.

"Uh, Ms. Heinrich?" Raven raised her hand a bit. "May I sit out today? I-"

"Why do you wanna sit out? Is it because we never played Capture the Flag?

"What? No I-"

"It's okay." 's tone came a bit softer. "Every girl is a bit hesitant at first. But who knows? You might like it. Now. This is the last warning. Hurry up and dress out."

Ms. Heinrich left the room. Raven sighed as she turned to her supposed locker. She didn't know the combination, but she had a trick or two up her sleeve. She got her sharp pencil from her backpack then picked the lock. The locker opened with a slight wheeze.

Once she changed into a white T-shirt with the schools motto on it and some blue basketball shorts, she joined the other girls outside.

After a short talk with a girl who had simply "said her opinion" on the schedule today, the P.E. teacher dismissed the girls to run. As Raven ran, She couldn't believe what she heard.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Omg! How come? Did you do it?"

"Yeah. I did it with Danny."

The girls friend gasped. "When?"

"Well, we did it in the corn field before the October Ball. You know, the one near the school's football field."

"Oh! ...Was it good?"

"Yes. I never felt anything like it before!"

"Oh. So you missed your period?"

"Yeah! I'm really worried." The girl' nervously chewed her bottom lip.

"Well, you could just be irregular. My cousin misses hers every few months."

"No! I've never skipped a month before and I got my period when I was twelve. Omg! If I'm pregnant I think I'll kill myself!" The girl slowed down as she erupted into tears, with her trusty friend consoling her.

_If teenage girls were this emotional, imagine what was happening to my body now, _Raven thought.

* * *

The new Teen Titans stood in the training room.

"We have to learn fighting strategies guys." Alex said. "Strength isn't going to do it. We can't underestimate our enemies." He looked around. "Try to unlock some new super power while your fighting try some new moves." He said to Rambo.

"You." He pointed to Tyler. Beastboy can change into animals. Pick one and try to shape shift." Tyler nodded then closed his eyes. You can say he was trying to shapeshift.

"Naomi. Starfire is an alien. Try to do something a human can't." He ordered. Then he turned to Lavender. "Go in Ravens room, get a spell book, then try to do the first spell you set your eyes on."

"Okay." She walked out.

As Alex went to the punch bag to practice some punches, Naomi stood awkwardly. Humans couldn't fly, but she didn't know how tp make this body fly.

She sighed. This project was just a big flop. They could probably get sued for this. If only she was back at home with her family...

She felt her feet rise off the floor.

She gasped in shock when she realized she was three feet in the air. "I'm flying!" She yelled. All of her schoolmates looked up at her.

"Yay!" She cheered. She smiled as she flew to the ceiling.

"How'd ya do it?" Rambo asked.

"I just thought of home!" She cheered. She laughed as she flew down the hall and into Ravens room. Lavender looked up at her. "Want to fly with me?" She offered.

"Sure..."

"Then fly! Raven can fly. My little brother saw her at his daycare."

"Um. I don't know how." Lavender shrugged.

"Oh..." Her heart dropped when she realized she was the only one who could fly now. She wanted someone else to experience the joy as well.

Before she realized she was slowly dropping to the floor, she got an idea.

"Hop on my back." She landed on the floor and turned around.

"..Okay." Lavender climbed on her back and closed her eyes as Naomi flew outside. She then zipped around in circles with a screaming lavender on her back.

All her screaming was making Naomi nervous and scared. As she zipped above the cliff Lavender screamed louder, instead of enjoying the marvelous view of the sparkling ocean. Eventually Naomi became frightened instead of happy and then started falling down.

"OH MY GOSH WE'RE FALLING!" Lavender wailed.

They were close enough to the little cliff that was part of the island so that Naomi could try to grab onto a rock or a branch. "WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT!" Lavender screamed.

As Naomi quickly grabbed a jagged rock that seemed to be pointing out at them, Lavender seemed to be screaming out her goodbyes to the world. As she finished screaming she yelled out to jump city.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" That made Starfire's blood run cold.

"SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEEE-"

"Will you shut up!?" Naomi yelled irritably. Lavender grew quiet.

Naomi breathed in heavily to clear her thoughts. As soon as she thought of Rosie, she was flying again. Lavender wasn't screaming, but but she could hear a quiet "Eeeeeeee..." behind her. Once she got back up to the tower, she landed.

"Okay, no more flying for me today." Lavender announced. "Definitely." Naomi agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

When Naomi and Lavender walked back into the tower, they found the sink broken in pieces on the kitchen floor. A fountain of water was running.

"What happened?" Naomi asked.

"While you two were out falling off the cliff, the sink was enveloped in this black stuff then broke into pieces." Tyler informed them.

Lavender poked it. "Wierd..." Was all she had to say about it.

"Well, uh, I'm going to my room." Naomi announced.

"You aren't going to help us pick it up?" Alex asked in bewilderment.

"No. I'm pretty tired after all that flying." And with that she exited out. Actually, she wasn't tired, just far too lazy to pick up the sink.

"Me too." Lavender agreed. Only she was telling the truth. She went to Ravens room and walked straight to Raven's desk. She looked into her mirror as she picked up a blue hairbrush.

Raven's face looked tired and dull. Like she was on the verge of falling asleep any moment.

As she was done combing her hair, she bent down to see of she had any hair ties in her drawer.

She didn't see the red eyes form in Ravens mirror.

Suddenly, a huge black claw reached out and grabbed her legs.

Lavender shrieked as she held on to the desk with all her strength. The claw pulled harder on her, until it finally got her hands to slip off, making the desk drawer she was holding rip out and fall to he floor. She screamed louder as she was pulled into Ravens mirror.

* * *

Rambo and Alex hesitantly opened the door to Ravens room.

"Lavender? You there?" Rambo asked.

No answer.

"Lavender? Are you in here?" No answer.

Alex was starting to get intimidated by the decor of Ravens room.

"Lavender, snap your fingers if your alive." Alex said.

No such thing happened. All of a sudden a very powerful yet invisible source shoved them out her room and slammed the door. Screaming, they ran down the hall to get help.

* * *

Lavender landed on the yellow ground with a thud. As she gasped to catch her breath, she heard voices talking around her. When she opened her eyes, people that looked a lot like Raven were standing around her. At the corner of her eyes, she could see people that looked a lot like her were sitting at a table.

"Get up, stupid." This Raven with an orange cloak had a very annoyed look on her face.

She stood up. "Who are you guys?" She asked

"We're Ravens emotions." Happy blurted out.

Rude punched her in the arm.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"It was meant to!" Ride bit back.

Lavender crossed her arms and backed right into Timid. Timid frowned and moved the way."Sorry," She muttered.

"Timid, don't say sorry to this loser! She's an intruder!" Rude said.

"Sorry," She said again.

"What am I doing here?" Lavender asked.

"You're here because we need to talk to you." Another one of Ravens emotions said. This one had a yellow cloak on. She adjusted her glasses.

"You need to get out of Ravens body. Now."

"Uh, I can't..."

"Well you need to figure out how. This body isn't right for you. You can't handle Ravens powers." Rude pointed out.

"I can too!" Lavender yelled, offended. It was as if they thought she couldn't do anything on her own!

"No you can't. Don't kid yourself! God, you can't even handle flying!" Rude said.

Knowledge stepped in. "What she means is with Ravens body, comes great responsibility. This isn't any vacation, Lavender. If you're going to be in Ravens body, you'd have to learn how to hold your emotions inside."

Lavender was beyond confused. She was a teenager for God sake! Why would she bottle up her emotions? She looked at a table filled with her supposed emotions. They were wearing her regular school clothes. The only thing different about each of them was the color of they're eyes.

She noticed that they were chained up to a tree at the foot."Why are they chained up?" She asked.

"When you were flying, your emotions had caused a ruckus and were running all over the place. We had to chain them up to keep them from going anywhere. That's why the sink was busted, because of your emotions. They're not really doing anything right now because your just mostly confused." Knowledge explained.

"That sink was broken because of me?" She asked. She had no idea Raven was capable of doing that. All because she had gotten a little frightened to.

"Yes. You really should practice keeping your emotions to yourself. Meditating helps." Knowledge said.

"Oh..."

"How much more longer are you going to be here?!" Someone angrily asked. She turned around only to be met by a fierce glare staring at her. The owner of it was wearing a red cloak.

"Two weeks." She answered.

The emotion only made a face that said : _Oh fuck no!_

"We have to put up with her for TWO WEEKS!" Anger yelled. It wasn't exactly directed towards her, so much as towards Knowledge.

"I'm afraid so..."

Anger yelled out a scream of frustration. One of Lavenders emotions stood up. This one had orange eyes.

"You have a problem, psycho?!"

"You shut up! You damn sure know you're not supposed to be here, so keep quiet!" Ravens rude yelled.

The three emotions s erupted into a argument. Timid rose her hands to her ears so she couldn't hear any of it.

"I think it's time for you to go," a brown cloaked Raven wisely advised.

She led Lavender to the portal. "Goodbye." After bidding farewell, she stepped into the portal and ended up standing Ravens room only to see her classmates smashing the pillar that contained those smiling and frowning masks.

_Earlier_

_Rambo and Alex run into Starfires room to see Naomi watching some kind of chick flick._

_"Naomi! Lavender may have gotten devoured by some kind of monster in Ravens bedroom! We need to find the thing and kill it! Alex yelled. _

_Naomi immediately ran down the hall. Alex ran to the kitchen where Tyler was just finishing sweeping up the last shards of the china. "Tyler! Lavender possibly been eaten by a monster Ravens room! Help us defeat it!" Alex yelled. They ran into Ravens room._

_"What do you think is the monster? It has to be something in here trying to look like a regular bedroom decoration!" Rambo said._

_They looked around._

_"It's that thing!" Tyler pointed to the theater masks."I think I saw it frown more!" He said. Truth was, if you actually stare at things hard enough, your eyes can play tricks on you and it looks like it's slowly moving._

_Without a second thought, they started attacking it. Rambo knocked it down to the floor, causing it to break. Then Naomi punched it over and over again making some pieces smaller. Alex and Tyler got some heavy hard cover books and began slamming them onto the broken sculpture._

Lavender stared at all of them in bewilderment. "What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled. They either ignored her or didn't hear her. They just thought it was the monster speaking to them. She felt anger flare in her for a second as the bookcase was enveloped in black energy and fell dangerously where Tyler was. He shrieked as he jumped back then looked at her with shock.

"Oh, you're back. Unharmed..." He nervously looked back at the broken sculpture and back at her.

Lavender growled as she clenched her fists in rage. She was trying to keep from breaking more things.

Alex saw this and decided it was time to leave.

"So, uh, we're going to get a pizza right now..."He nervously said as he scooted out the door. The Titans followed him. Tyler muttered a sorry before closing the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Raven and Beastboy sat slumped in their chairs in sixth period, history. As you can imagine, they were bored.

Eventually the teacher gave them a work sheet and some and ordered them to color which countries were in the east, then write under them what are the number one tourist attraction and why. They looked around. other people were sharing colored pencils with they're friends, some even sharing with strangers.

Beastboy saw a lone boy with very bad acne using with colored pencils, quietly filling in the blanks. He leaned over to him. "Hey, can me and my friend use some of your colored pencils?" He asked politely.

The boy faced him with a snarl on his face and of all things, started to growl at him. Beastboy watched in horror as he got out from his chair and started to bark at him. Beastboy leaned away from him as the boy crawled forward to him, then proceeded to bite his leg. "What the-"

"Mrs. Frasure, he's at it again!" a girl shouted. Mrs. Frasure glared at the boy who was interrupting her classroom yet again. "Harold! Didn't I tell you to stop doing that!" She scolded. Harold looked at her blankly.

"He was trying to steal my colored pencils."

"That is still no reason to act like a rabid guard dog. Go to the principles office." She demanded. Other students were quietly giggling as Harold marched out the classroom. The teacher sighed in exasperation before returning to her desk.

_You mean he usually does this?_ Beastboy thought.

He turned around only to see Raven picking out crayons from the crayon tub in an opaque plastic drawer. Great, so he went through all that trouble for nothing.

* * *

It was now after school. All the titans were now walking to Naomi's house. "We're going to discuss what is happening there." Robin said.

Robin hoped Starfire was okay. Did she have a panic attack and die? On her way to school did someone kidnap her? He frowned as his brain came up with the worst possibilities.

"We're here!" Cyborg announced.

They arrived at a medium sized house. The outside walls were painted dark blue and the windows were crystal clear with white frames. The roof tiles were pitch black, and the yard looked like it had been mowed about a week before. The bushes were trimmed complete with a garden with all kinds of colorful blooming flowers to the right. The porch was sweeped and there was four plastic blue chairs with a little table full of Lego's.

Raven knocked on the door. A women about the age of forty opened the door with a kind smile. She had short, curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved plain gray shirt with jean blue pants complete with fluffy white socks.

"Yes?"

"Hi, uh, we're here for Naomi."

"Oh. Sorry, We just weren't expecting visitors today..." The women trailed off and looked at the group.

"Yeah, we're just here to give her the work she missed today and wish her well." Raven explained.

"Oh. I'll show you to her room, then."

The women went up the blue stairs and down the hall to Naomi's room with the titans following close behind.

She opened the door to see Naomi sitting on her bed eating clam chowder soup while watching a movie called Spiderwick on A.B.C. Family. Naomi looked at them with confusion. Who were they?

"Your friends had come to see you, Bunny." Her mother called her the little nickname she gave her as a child. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything." She bid farewell and headed back down stairs.

Robin looked at the girl. She was wearing a black tank top with sweatpants and bunny slippers. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail. She didn't look at least a bit sick.

"Starfire?" Robin tested. Naomi's face flooded with recognition. "Robin!" She whooped. She carefully put her clam chowder down on her bed stand and hugged him.

"I'm not the only one!" She cheered.

"Why did they say you were sick?" Robin asked.

"Oh. My new parents were worried I was sick because I was highly confused this morning and I were calling them 'mother and father' instead of mom and dad." She explained. "Therefore, I am branded the sick!"

"Do you have any idea whats going on? Any clues?" Robin asked again.

"No. Although I did find something in her diary about souls and eyes and weird machines." She informed absently and she spooned another bit of Chowder.

_It was a machine they used, not some type of spell._

"So how was your day?" Starfire asked them.

"Weird."

"Terrible."

"Uneventful."

"A guy tried to bite my leg off."

Everyone looked at Beastboy. Raven just scoffed.

"Long story." He reasoned.

"Well, my day was awesome. It was nice having parents again. I made up with my brother so we're on great terms now. I have eaten this Clam Chowder soup all day and watching great movies!" Starfire said happily. "Life's a peach, I tell you." She quoted from some movie she'd been watching earlier.

"So, tomorrow, we're going to the tower and try to see whose in or bodies since it seems you have to stay inside today, Star." He announced. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day." He stressed.

* * *

_The reason I haven't updated in a long time was because I was suffering from my first case of writers block and Finishing An Escapade. I promise I will never let you wait as long ever! :3 Also, check out my new story "When Jealousy Rears"!_


End file.
